1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector used in a display device, particularly, a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a reflection type liquid crystal display device using a reflector for reflecting external light, it is not necessary to use a backlight and it is excellent in a reduction in power consumption. The general liquid crystal display device has a liquid crystal layer between an upper side substrate and a lower side substrate, and the reflector is arranged on the upper or lower side of the lower side substrate. The reflector has irregularities for diffusing and reflecting incident light. Further, when this irregular shape is determined so as to diffuse and reflect the incident light in a direction different from the direction of regular reflection, no direction of light diffused and reflected on the reflector is conformed to the direction of light reflected on the surface of the upper side substrate so that a reduction in visibility of the liquid crystal display device can be prevented.
On the other hand, it is known that coloring due to interference of the incident light is caused in the reflector regularly arranging the fine irregularities therein. Therefore, trials for dispersing the distances between the irregularities and the heights of the irregularities are made.
However, problems exist in that light utilization efficiency of the reflection light is reduced and ununiformity of diffusing characteristics of the reflection light is caused and the reflection characteristics are reduced in accordance with the dispersion of the distances between the irregularities and the heights. Further, when the distances between the irregularities and the heights are dispersed, a problem exists in that a function for diffusing and reflecting the incident light in a predetermined desirable direction different from the regular reflection direction is damaged.